


Exposed

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [32]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima isn't the type to be vulnerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

Despite the scent of his alpha being so overwhelming, Ushijima resisted his natural urge to be vulnerable. Oikawa’s body was close, his brown eyes studied the rise and fall of his omega’s shoulders with each stammering breath, desperate for control. Ushijima’s enchanting pheromones was not the only thing Oikawa could smell on him. The sour odor of fear was mixed in, Ushijima really didn’t like giving up control.

As if being an omega wasn’t embarrassing enough.

Understanding that his omega was feeling a little rebellious toward his nature, Oikawa looked over his shoulder toward the bedroom door and then back at Ushijima, “Do you want me to leave?”

“No, it’s okay.” Ushijima insisted, bringing his knees down from his chest, “We discussed this, it’s okay.”

“You can say that, but,” Oikawa placed the palm of his hand on Ushijima’s knee, “if you don’t relax a little, it’s going to make everything a lot harder.”

Ushijima peered over at Oikawa, he took a deep breath and gave his alpha a quick but shaky kiss. Oikawa was impressed with Ushijima’s gesture, it was proof that he was willing to try and give up control. Yes, it was going to be a slow start to getting Ushijima to relax, but that was a mountain Oikawa  was willing to climb.

Smiling, Oikawa admired the slow growing blush on Ushijima’s face before going in for another kiss. His lips were soft, but heavy on Ushijima’s fragile lips, he slowly guided the omega down into the bed until he was completely on top of him. Ushijima’s scent rose upward, instantly triggering Oikawa’s alpha nature.  

Oikawa lowed himself down, he knew if Ushijima caught his scent it would lead him into being more relaxed.

Ushijima took in another deep breath, this time breathing in a large dose of his alpha’s scent. A calm, yet desperate desire took over Ushijima, he sighed and wrapped his arms around the back of Oikawa’s neck.

Oikawa smiled, and asked, “Do you think you’re ready for some fun?”

“Yes, please.”


End file.
